2022 (Bonum et Malum)
2022 January *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. February *A federal investigation into the conduct of Former President Donald Trump results in him being charged with obstruction of justice, campaign finance violations, and tax fraud. He is sentenced to four years in jail. March *Pixar's untitled film is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' Minecraft is released to theaters. April *Kid Icarus is released to the Nintendo Switch. *DreamWorks Animation's is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. May *Tomodachi Life 2 is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Disney's untitled live-action film is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' DC Super Pets is released to theaters. June *The Artemis 2 mission makes the first manned lunar flyby since Apollo 17. *New Super Mario World, The Pikmin Trilogy HD, Monster Hunter World are released to the Nintendo Switch. **NSMW utilzes Kotabe's art style *Pixar's untitled film is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. July *Disney's untitled live-action film is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. *Illumination's Super Mario is released to theaters. August *Wave Race is released to the Nintendo Switch. September *Mii Fit EX is released to the Nintendo Switch. October *Shin Megami Tensei V, Eternal Darkness HD are released to the Nintendo Switch. *Disney's Disenchanted is released to theaters. November *The 2022 US Gubernatorial elections are held. **AR: Sarah H. Sanders (AF) def. , AF Gain *Disney's untitled live-action film is released to theaters. *Walt Disney Animation Studio's Zootopia 2 is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. *The Percy Jackson animated series sees its premiere on Disney+. December *Mario Kart X is released to the Nintendo Switch. (Mario Kart Tour is considered number 9 by Nintendo) **It features the roster from the Mario Kart 8 Deluxe title minus the Inklings, Link, Villager Boy, Villager Girl, and Isabelle. All tracks and vehicles associated with these characters are removed too (including ones not associated with the Mario franchise). **Tanooki Mario becomes an alternate costume for Mario, Cat Peach becomes an alternate costume for Peach (a la the different colored Yoshis), Baby Daisy and Baby Rosalina become alternate costumes for Baby Peach, the Koopalings become alternate costumes for Bowser Jr. (with the addition of Koopa Kid), Toad gets alternate costumes in the form of different colors (a la Yoshi), Parakoopa Troopa becomes a skin for Koopa Troopa **Wiggler, Honey Queen, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Petey Pirahna, Donkey Kong Jr. return **Kamek, Hammer Bro, Nabbit, Gooigi, Pauline, The Broodals (one car), E. Gadd, Kamek, Toadsworth, Goomba, Spike, Peachette, Steam Gardener, Tostarenan are added **Mission Mode makes its return **The addition of a Double Dash mode (functioning similar to Double Dash) **Balloon Battle returns to form, acting similar to its MK64 version **All tracks, items, and karts from previous games return (even varying versions of one track return, a la SSBU, for example Rainbow Road), with the addition of new courses including Fossil Falls, Steam Gardens, New Donk City, the Moon (based off of SMO's Dark Side and Darker Side), new items including , and new karts including the Jaxi. **Weekly challenges a la MKWii, return *Warner Bros.' Aquaman 2 is released to theaters. *Illumination's is released to theaters. *The first element of LOP-G, the power and propulsion module, is delivered by a private company Category:Bonum et Malum Category:Years